Advanced Genetics Mod
The Advanced Genetics Mod is a mod created by ObsiLP. The mod does what it says it does, it allows for you, the user, to get the special abilities of the mobs in Minecraft via genes that you can infuse with your minecraft character. The main function of the mod is to gain the gene abilitiy but there are blocks in the game you must craft in order to infuse the genes with your own. Blocks The blocks in this game require a lot of new items to craft and make before use. *Analyser *Extractor: You need this block to get the 'Helix' out of the 'Cell'. *Decrypter: You need this block to decrypt your 'Helix'. *Splitter: You need this block to choose the 'Gene' you want to. *Breeder: This block is important and make the whole progress expensive. Every gene must be combined with itself or the basic gene which means that you need more than one 'Gene' to have the special feature of any mobs. *Centrifuge: You need this block to spin your blood tests. *Combiner: With this block you can combine a completed gene to your DNA. Put the centrifuged Syringe in the right slot and your geneinto the left slot.But what to do when you want to remove a gene in your DNA. *Transmutator: You need the an unbreeded gene with 2 'Organic Drop' to use this block. *Remover: This block is required to remove mob attributes. You need an Anti-Gene to use it Items The Items can help with making the blocks and also getting the genes. *Scraper *Basic DNA Dictionary *Syringe *Magnifier *Heal Crystal *Overclocker (Speed up the Machines) *Bedrock Genes Here are the Genes and what abilities they give you: #Chicken: No-Fall-Gen: you get no fall damage #Cow: Infinite Milk: every entity can now produce milk #Ocelot: Speed: you can walk much faster, Creeper won't explode when you are close enough. They will also flee like they flee of Ocelots. #Sheep: Wooly: every entity is now shearable #Sheep: Eat Grass: right-click on a grass to eat the block #Skeleton: infinite don't run out of arows #spider:climb #Horse: Jump: lets you jump higher #Squid: Water breather: now you can breath under water #Bat : Fly: you can fly! #Mooshroom: Produce stew #Enderman: Teleport: you can teleport yourself #Enderman: Save your inventory: puts all your items your inventory when you die #Zombie Pigman: Swim in lava: you don't get damage from lava anymore! #Blaze: Shoot fireballs: fight like a blaze #Creeper: Explode yourself #Ghast: Fireballexplode: fight like a ghast #Iron Golem: More life: adds more hearts #Snow Golem: Throw snowballs #Witch: Throw potion : throw random potions #Wither: Withers hit: entity you hit before get a wither effect #Wolf:if you get hit nearby wolfs will attack the mob #Enderdragon: Ender health: needs a heal crystal to make yourself undamageable #Zombie: resistance Trivia *The machines in this mod require power from IC² (IndustrialCraft²) or TE3 (Thermal Expansion 3) to run. *If you want more information, go here: **http://www.minecraftforum.net/topic/1988826-164-forge-advanced-genetics-mod/ **http://ag.teamdna.de/wiki/ **http://ag.teamdna.de/ Category:ObsiLP's Mods Category:Mods Category:Genetic Alteration Mods Category:Powers Mods Category:Forge Mods